One Year
by ellynrebeccaxo
Summary: One couple go away to celebrate their anniversary. Need I say more :P
1. Chapter 1

"Mo…" murmured a cheerful Scottish nurse walking up towards the Nurses' station on Darwin

"Jonny – I'm busy right now so unless you about to ask me if I'm in need of a caffeinated drink then take your undoubtedly unnecessary business elsewhere!"

"Jeez someone's 'Little Miss Cheerful' this morning eh!" Jonny joked only be stared down by an infamous Mo 'Do not annoy me or I will hit you' glare

"Well Jonny, I've got a shit load of paperwork to do, Mr Cook's valve replacement surgery which the Prof can't do, then I have to do Mrs Green's surgery and to top it all off I have your Mrs up my arse about reading her research – so I'm sorry if I'm a bit too busy to worry about your domestics right now!" Mo hissed back at her best friend who stepped back a bit to protect himself from her wrath.

"I'm sorry Mo- I was just wondering… if it was at all ok… if you could possibly… if you don't mind…. Babysitting Jess this weekend.."

Jonny stammered out slowly. He saw his friend's chest rise and sink with annoyance at the fact that this information could have waited until their traditional post-work piss-up. Jonny attempted a smile which screamed nervousness and a 'please do not kill me' plea.

"Right Jonathon, and this couldn't wait till after work because."

"…because I need to know you can because I do anything -"

"- do what exactly?" interrupted Mo as her patience began to falter even more with the Scottish nurse. Jonny gulped and looked his friend in the eye.

"Look, its our anniversary this weekend and I need to book the hotel by tonight and I didn't want to just spring Jess on you alright! Apologies for forward thinking!" Jonny stated back in his sarcastic manner. Just before Mo could come back with a sharp tounged response, a familiar ice cold voice came from the corriodor.

"Ms Effanga and Mr Maconie, I know how tiresome and stressful your little lives are but just in case you forgot, this is a cardiac ward. In a hospital. So if it wouldn't hurt you too much please get back on with your jobs" snapped the red-haired consultant as she glared at her two staff members until they moved.

Jonny sighed and moved off into the Sister's Office and thought to himself about the complications of his personal and work lives – she may be his wife, the mother of his beautiful baby girl but in Holby, she was his boss. And what she says goes. Suddenly there was a sharp trill coming from the pocket of his scrub trousers and saw that he had a text from Mo

"_Sorry for snapping – I can babysit this weekend, Mo xx_"

Jonny smiled and quickly replied with a thank-you text. He checked the coast was clear of his wife and logged into the computer. He soon pulled up the website of the hotel and called up the hotel. Normally Jonny would book straight from the website, but this weekend, the details of their stay needed to be specific.

…

After a gruelling day on Darwin, Jonny and Jac were in the locker room getting ready to return home. Jac couldn't help but notice the sudden cheery demeanour in her husband and couldn't help but question it.

"Someone obviously had a good afternoon, I didn't realise how happy observing valve replacements and CABGs made you Mr Maconie.." Jac said as she walked up behind her husband putting her arms around his waist before he then twisted round to face her

"Well, only if you do them ..Mrs Maconie" Jonny smirked and gave his wife a cheeky wink as she rolled her eyes in return. Jac was about to leave the locker room to collect her things from the office when Jonny stopped her to reveal his plans.

"So baby.. do you know what this weekend is?" Jonny smirked again and raised his eyebrows

Jac knew but decided to tease Jonny a little further

"Well, its not my birthday as that was a few weeks ago, Mother's Day been and gone, and I'm pretty sure its not Christmas or Halloween for a while.." Jac was about to continue when she saw the look on Jonny's face. He thought she'd forgotten – that's what she loved about him, he was such a gullible numpty!

"Aw baby I'm kidding!" said Jac pulling Jonny closer to her "I know it's our anniversary weekend" she whispered before leading forward and giving him a gentle kiss.

After his pride was regained, Jonny let out a sigh of relief and a smile and replied back to her in a whisper

"Well, that's good as Mo has agreed to babysit this weekend so I can whisk you away to both celebrate our year of marriage.." Jonny began to reveal his trademark cheeky grin

Jac knew this face "And.." she states raising her eyebrow at her husband

".. and so I can have my way with you without being interrupted by our 4 month old miracle"

"You are so dirty Jonathon Maconie.. Remind me why I married you again?"

"Because I am the most amazing guy on the planet, cracking in bed and I have the wondrous Scottish charm which you fell for!"

Jac smirked and walked out of the locker room after shouting "Of course of it was" in her usual sarcastic tone. Jonny smiled and turned back towards his locker and finished getting ready before he went to meet Mo for a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

After quickly nipped back to Jac's office to tell her where he was going and what time he'd be back, Jonny trotted off down the stairs to meet his best friend in the café. As he approached the doors to the ground floor of the hospital, his phone buzzed again and he saw a confirmation email. He smiled to himself. His plan was in action.

"Oi! Jonny Mac – over 'ere" Jonny quickly turned his head towards the sound of his friend's voice and smiled. The pair hadn't been able to spend much time together since baby Jess was born, so tonight Mo planned to pull out all the stops!

"Right, after the crap day I've had, I am going to need the biggest bottle of wine we can find!" groaned Mo as she linked arms with Jonny was they headed towards Albies.

"Ah great... the biggest means the most expensive... and I'm going to half to pay for it. Cheers" moaned Jonny equally. This caused Mo is giggle in return as she began to claim how the most expensive will cleanse her soul the best due to the rich flavours.

"What a load of bullshit Mo- you just want to rinse me of my cash in return for me knocking up the boss and 'excluding' you which isn't even true as I hav – "

"– Jonny, shut up you idiot" smirked Mo and pulled her best friend into the pub. The pair sat down at the bar and Mo grabbed the nearest wine list as Jonny sighed in anticipation of the extortionate bill. Soon enough the pair was settled on a just over reasonably priced bottle of wine as well as a separate pint for Jonny (who was determined to maintain some sort of masculinity.

"So.. Where are you planning on whisking your Mrs off to eh! Paris! Milan! Mallorca!" asked Mo with a laugh knowing Jonny's lack of organisational skills. Mo saw Jonny shake his head at the mention of all three romantic destinations. She started to wonder what he was actually going to do.

"No, we're actually staying around Wyvern, don't want to be too far away from Jess you see" Jonny stated with the upmost confidence to try and make sure his best friend was fooled by his subtle diversion

"Wyvern. Seriously!" Jonny nodded

"Wyvern... what the fuck are you going to do in Wyvern! I mean I know we live her but come on Jonny! You could at least take her to Scotland or something!" Mo sighed in disbelief at the lack of spontaneous romance in her best friend before continuing

"Wyvern! Really Jonny... what has Jac said"

"I haven't told her yet..."

"What! So you plan to whisk your Mrs off to bloody Wyvern as a surprise! Boy isn't she going to be thrilled!" Mo rolled her eyes at his apparent stupidity.

"Look Mo, I know it sounds odd but I have my reasons"

"What reasons?"

"Reasons that are between Jac and me… and then you once we are back! Got it!"

Mo sighed "Fine"

"Now, how is your love life looking eh Mo? Spoken to Mr T again recently!" Jonny laughed as he began to nudge her in the side to try to provoke a response!

"Actually Jonathon, he has asked me out." Mo stated as she poked her tongue out at him

"Aw, good for you Mo – we think you look cute together, Jac and I that is"

"What Jac?"

"Well, mainly me, Jac just keeps moaning about the embarrassing flirtations she sees."

"Ah right. She intimidates him. In fact, nearly all the male species... how did you manage to snatch her up?"

Jonny sighed in disbelief. Why did no one find it possible that he could snap up a good looking consultant that Jac.

Mo could see the annoyance rise in Jonny. "Dude, relax I was kidding! Anyway I want another drink please Jonathon!"

Jonny laughed and beckoned the bar tender over and the two friend enjoyed the rest of the evening!

…Meanwhile…

After Jonny wished her goodbye, Jac gathered up the rest of her things and headed down towards her car. In the distance she could see her husband and his best friend walk off in direction of Albies. Jac knew she was going to rinse him dry!

Jac climbed into the car and began to drive home. Throughout the journey she thought of what wonderful plans lay in stall for her this weekend and where her husband was going to take her. She had been dropping hints for weeks about a trip to Paris where there was a lecture being held on the Sunday at the local university. Sadly, knowing Jonny this would take a miracle to come true.

Soon she arrived at her house. After quickly parking and nearly killing the neighbour's cat, Jac walked up to the front door and let herself in.

A young girl of about mid-twenties came out of the living room and greeted her boss.

"Good evening Mrs Maconie" she smiled

"Good evening Emily, and what have I said about calling me Jac!" she replied back with a grin to the youngish nanny

"Sorry force of habit... um Jess went down a few hours ago and was fine today!"

Smiling at the pleasing habits of her little baby, Jac let Emily leave. Jac moved into the kitchen and poured herself an ice cold drink of water and settled on the sofa flicking through the TV channels. After programmes soon turned into the late night news, the baby monitor sprang to life as Jac heard the muffled cries of her little one.

Jac flew up the stairs into the nursery and picked up her little baby. After soothing her baby in her arms, Jac eyed the rocking chair that Jonny painted a light purple whilst she was still pregnant and gently began to rock. Jac looked down and admired the little wonder in her arms that she called her little one. Jac gently began to stroke her daughter's chest and thought to herself how lucky she was that she'd met Jonny at that course and that they had created their little baby. Jac had surprised everyone as was the most amazing mother than she could be. Even to Jonny's astonishment when she said that Jess could be christened up in Scotland and that Mo could be a godmother! Pregnant and Mother Jac were full of surprises!

Soon her baby began to settle and Jac placed baby Jess back into her cot which again matched the colours of the rocking chair.

"Night Night little baby! Mummy loves you so much" Jac smiled as she whispered to Jess who was now soundly asleep tucked up with her toys.

Jac quietly tiptoed out of the room and slipped into hers. She got ready to bed in the adjoining bathroom and slipped under their duvet. Jac's phone lit up and she saw she had a few drunken messages and those pictures from her drunken husband and his best friend

"Its official..." she sighed happily to herself. "I married an idiot"

Jac let out a light laugh at some of the pictures before turning her phone on silent and placed it on charge. Jac reached out to turn out the light and then smiled herself to sleep dreaming of the wonderful plans Jonny had for her this weekend… and she was in for a treat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully you guys can see this message now! I'm still slowly getting to grips with this website! I wanted to say thank you for all the positivity about this story! This is more of a 'filler' chapter and is set the day/night before they go away :D Any guesses about where they are going in Wyvern?**

The sun shone through the master bedroom of the Maconie household and its blinding rays flew straight to Jonny's eyes. He reached over to cuddle Jac before groaning. He had forgotten that Jac was working an early shift to make up the time she was going to miss.

Jonny leant over and checked the time before reaching out for the TV remote to turn on the morning news. After what felt like hours of reports about financial crisis' and political debates, a sharp cry burst through the baby monitor. Little Jess was ready to rise and shine.

Jonny almost galloped to his baby's side and picked her up and held her close as she nestled into his arms.

"Morning little munchkin, did my wee baby girl have a nice sleep! " Jonny chuckled as Jess didn't respond.

"Are you thirsty little one? Mummy left us out some milk eh!"

Jonny left her bedroom and took her downstairs to get the milk Jac prepared before she left. Jonny then walked over to their kitchen sofa and fed his little girl her morning fix.

After feeding and burping her, Jonny went back upstairs to get ready before Emily arrived. Once Jonny put some clothes, after deciding to shower at work, the doorbell soon rang notifying Jonny that Emily had arrived.

Jonny lifted up Jess and went downstairs to greet Emily.

"Morning Mr.. I mean Jonny!" Greeted Emily

"Well listen to that eh Jess, Mr Jonny" joked Jonny which embarrassed Emily a bit

"Ah I'm sorry Em, I know my humour is a bit of the childish side " grinned Jonny as he gazed down as the baby in his arms.

"Anyway, I'd better be off soon or Jac will most definitely castrate me - " Jonny thought to himself that she wouldn't due to the events of the weekend

" - Jac has as usual put bottles of milk in the fridge, she's had a pretty quiet night so she should be alright but you know the drill any problems call Jac or myself!" Smiled Jonny as he passed his daughter over to Emily.

After giving Jess a cheesy but yet adorable goodbye Jonny headed off towards his own car. Jac had taken hers that morning. Jonny climbed into his blue car and drove off towards Holby. Once Jonny arrived at the hospital and grabbed his morning macchiato before heading up in the lifts towards Darwin. As soon as the lifts opened, a ward full of chaos was revealed to him. As soon as he stepped onto the ward, a file was pushed into his chest as Mo walked straight past him

"Mo – what on earth is going on here?" Jonny asked his friend

"Massive RTA on the motorway, lots of casualities and luckily for us – lots of those involved suffer from heart condition" replied Mo, ending with a sarcastic tone

"Oh joy! So who is this?"

" Jonah Tranter, 43, suffered a major blow to the head which caused him to fall into the glass of his car window which caused some pieces to enter into his chest"

"Ouch!"

"Yep! Paramedics say he's been unconscious since he was taken out of the car, head wound was treated on scene and was rushed here once the damage on his chest was found"

"Do we have a bed for him?"

"No, I need to take him into theatre immediately to try to remove as much glass as possible from the chest area before it goes any further into the chest, page Professor Hope as I might need his assistance"

"Will do.. oh and Mo have you seen Jac this morning?"

"Jac? She's gone down to the site of the accident as part of a response team"

"Why?"

"Michael and Malick were going and due to the mass cardiac injuries Jac was chosen to go as well"

"Why? Couldn't someone else go?" said a worried Jonny. Jonny knew about the last time a Holby response team was sent out to the site of an accident and was instantly concerned with Jac.

"Don't you remember her telling you about that Cardiac Trauma Unit thing she was part of before we arrived with some registrar? She has experience in this area and Hanssen wanted her to be onsite!"

Suddenly, the monitor on Mr Tranter's bed trollery sprung into action informing the nurse and registrar that his situation was getting critical.

"Right we need to get into theatre now! Jonny hurry up and page the Prof – I will definetly need his assistance.

After paging Professor Hope for Mo, Jonny sat down at the nurses station and tried to call Jac. It took him 3 tries before she answered

"Hello?"

"Jonny – what is it? I don't have time to chat, there are too many casualties here?"

"I know, you just weren't here when I arrived I just wanted to make sure you're all right is all!"

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine! How was Jess this morning? Did you get the milk from the fridge?"

"Yep, she was fine, Emily arrived at her usual time and all is good? What time do you think you'll get back?"

"Um, not sure we are still trying to move a lot of the casualties towards both Holby and St. James but I might be here for a while?"

"What about our dinner plans? I was going to tell you what I had planned?"

"Ugh! I'm sorry baby! I completely forgot! Im not sure if I'm going to make it!"

"Hey, it's fine" replied Jonny with disappointment in his voice

"Well, at least its definitely going to be a surprise right! After all, you did pack for me"

Suddenly, Jonny heard Jac's name being called through the phone and simultaneously one of the monitors went off in \Darwin after a patient crashed.

"I'd better go" they said at the same time causing them to laugh a little

"Right bye" said Jonny

"Bye, I love you Jonny" Jac replied sweetly

"I love you too" Jonny smiled as he put down the phone and ran to the patient's aid. Once the patient was stable, Jonny went back to the nurses station to call up the restaurant to cancel his booking. Look's like it was going to be a real surprise… and boy was it going to be

**I hope you liked this chapter, I think its alright but hopefully the gushiness will return soon in the next chapter! If there are any mistakes I'm sorry! I've seen some in the other chapters so hopefully *fingers crossed* its better!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Ellyn xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Firstly I want to apologise for the delay in me both writing and posting this chapter. I was hit by a serious case of writers block (for example it took me 3 days to write a paragraph!) even though I had a general idea about what was going to happen! Anyway, I hope you like it :D**

The day had arrived. Jonny's plan was ready to put into action. If Jac was ready to accept it or go along with it. Jonny looked over to his alarm and saw it was 6:17 in the morning. His body was filled with anxiousness and nerves. What if Jac didn't like his surprise? What if she left him? What would he do without her or Jess in his life. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his crying daughter. As he went to fetch her, he felt the bed begin to move and heard a slight groaning noise from the duvet covered lump that was his wife.

"Leave her for a bit.. she might fall back to sleep" mumbled a half-sleeping Jac

Jonny grinned at her in response. When it became clear that Jess was not going to go back to sleep, Jonny went and fetched their little baby. Soon, Jonny re-entered the room with Jess who immediately sought her mother's arms.

After spending quite a lot of the morning in bed, the Maconie's rose and prepared to leave the house for the weekend ahead. As Jac finished getting Jess' things ready for her stay with Auntie Mo. As she did so, she pondered as to what romantic plans her husband had planned for her. Jonny had been very 'hush hush' on the details and had even gone to the extent of packing for her. Although to be fair, Jac had organised what not to take – she didn't completely trust Jonny's judgement when it came to women's clothing.

Suddenly Jac was pulled out of her pondering by the sounds of Jess' gurgling and Jonny calling her name telling her that it was time to go. Jac quickly grabbed the last things to go in Jess' overnight bag, and then took Jess downstairs where she was met by Jonny at the bottom of the stairs.

Soon, the little family arrived at Mo's house that she had recently moved into after her relationship with the gynaecologist Derwood Thompson progressed. After Jac said her goodbyes to Jess after Jonny ordered her to stay in the car, Jonny lifted up Jess and walked in the direction of his best friend's door. After a few rings of the doorbell, a clearly sleep-deprived Mo (who was looking a little dishevelled) answered the door

"Jeez – someone clearly had a good night"

"Maconie – I have had a few hours sleep so just hand my little niece over"

"Right, ok, everything you need is in the bag, you have the numbers if anything goes a-"

"- Jonny, I know how to look after Jess" Mo quipped whilst giving her 'I know what I'm doing' face before continuing

"So.." said Mo as she sneaked a look at Jac in the car who was clearly getting impatient "Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"That you're not taking her to Rome but some dingy hotel in Wyvern"

"Mo! It's not a dingy hotel… it has sentimental value"

"Sentimental value – it's a hotel not some prized antique"

"Mo.." The paranoia was beginning to return to Jonny's brain and this was showing in his expression which Mo saw.

"Right fine, your Mrs is getting a bit impatient so go off, have a great time blah blah yada yada"

…

Soon Jonny was back in the car after saying his goodbyes to Jess and Mo, no sooner had Jonny closed the door should Jac start the usual interrogation of the mischief between these two best friends.

"Why was Mo looking at me weirdly?"

"No – she wasn't looking at you weirdly… that's um.. just how her face looks" Jonny replied back apprehensively, whilst praying that he won't cave into revealing his plans.

"Really?" Jac didn't seem convinced

"Um.. yeah, right anyway lets go!" Jonny said swiftly hoping to change the conversation.

"Oh whatever" Jac huffed in her usual fashion. Soon the couple were on the road listening to Jonny's 'Les Misérables' soundtrack where Jonny sang along to every song including 'Stars' where he tried to mimic Philip Quast's majestic voice. Unfortunately, Jonny was less majestic and more out of tune much to the delight of his wife. However, not even Jac could resist the temptations of 'Do You Hear The People Sing' and then lightly arguing with Jonny over the issue of why that should be the national anthem rather than the dulcet tones of the current.

"It can't be the national anthem" Jac stated plainly

"Why not?" replied a persistent Jonny

"Well let's see, it's from a musical and it says France in it!"

"But ours is so boring"

"Boring it may be, but it is still remotely British"

"But it sounds like its being played a bloody funeral! Look at the French or even the American – just the tune makes you feel patriotic! What about Rule Britannia!"

"Rule Britannia"

"Yeah – it's got a powerful patriotic tune"

"Maybe – but it would be a bit awkward singing it seeing as we no longer 'rule the waves' and essentially reminds some of the colonies of the ex-British Empire about how cruel we were to them!"

"Fair enough.. at least it sounds better"

This trivial argument continued for the next (and last) 20 minutes of the journey before Jonny turned the car towards the west part of Wyvern. When Jac slowly began to realise that Jonny was heading in the opposite direction to any airport, she slowly began to question his plans. However, there was still a small glimmer of hope inside her which thought that Jonny was just taking a slightly longer route.

However, Jac's hopes were soon shattered when Jonny began to turn into the car park of The Lenton Hotel. In Wvyern.

Soon Jac caught up to speed. Jonny wasn't going to take her on an airborne trip. They were staying in Wyvern. Only 45 minutes away from her house. She heard Jonny shift around in his seat.

She slowly turned to face him.

**Just a little end note here :D Again I'm sorry for the delay - I hope it won't happen again :) I seriously recommend you all listen to Philip Quast's version of 'Stars' from the 10th Anniversary Concert ( watch?v=urxk4mveLCw) - its my personal favourite rendition :D and the whole National Anthem is a legitimate thing that I am always moaning about every time I listen to Les Mis (with me sharing the same opinion as Jonny :P)**

**Ellyn xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys :D I firstly want to thank all of you who have posted reviews or favourite my story! It means a lot! I've been wanting to write fanfiction since I started to watch One Tree Hill back when I was in Year 11 (2011) :D so the kind words do mean a lot! This chapter also features a little cameo thing like Em ( silentpatronus - please follow her!) and I hope you like it mystery person!**

Jonny slowly took a deep breath as he saw the realisation dawning in Jac's eyes that they were staying in Wyvern and not some foreign romantic destination.

"Wyvern"

"Yes" Jonny replied with a hint of apprehension in his voice

"We are spending our anniversary weekend in Wyvern" the annoyance levels rising in Jac's voice

"Don't you recognise this place?"

"Why would I recognise some dingy hotel in bloody Wyvern? I don't go on holiday very much if you hadn't noticed!"

"But it's a very significant dingy hotel"

"Why you shagged your first English girl here – real classy Jonny"

"No… I actually shagged my wife for the very first time here"

Slowly the cogs started to turn in Jac's brain as she slowly worked out Jonny's plan. Jonathon Maconie, who usually can't remember what he put on the shopping list, actually remembered the name of the hotel where they had first met. Just over 3 years ago.

Slowly, Jonny saw Jac's eyes begin to soften and fill slightly with tears. Leftover hormones as Jac would have put it. Soon with her tear filled eyes, she turned to face Jonny.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered – I'm not a complete idiot you know"

"Well, I think that can be debated"

"Cheers"

"You're very welcome" Jac replied with her rarely seen grin

Slowly Jonny leaned forward and kissed his wife.

…

After spending a little longer in the car than both of them originally planned, the Maconie's got out of their car. Jac started to walk towards the boot to start to unload her luggage but was soon swiftly stopped by her husband. After briefly muttering darkly about how she could have done it herself and some feminist shizzle, Jac reluctantly let Jonny take out all the luggage and they walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

As they got closer to the entrance of the hotel, Jac's mind cast back to the first time they'd met in that People Skills Course all those years ago..

"_What?"_

_The Scottish man glanced over towards the wall; Jac looked over and saw a sign saying for mobile phones to be turned off_

"_I'm a surgeon, that doesn't apply to me_

_So you're saying if you turned your phone off right now you'd be endangering lives?"_

"_Yes" The annoyance rising in her voice _…

Jac lightly chuckled to herself which Jonny just about heard

"What?"

"Nothing, being here just brought back a memory"

"Well, I bet it was a great memory" Jonny replied flashing his trademark smirk

"No, awful actually, there was this really irritating Scottish guy who grabbed my phone off me"

"Wow – sounds like a bit of an arsehole" Jonny said with a grin

"Mmm, and you know he told me he was a neurosurgeon – but he was actually a nurse!

…

"_Afternoon" Jac said to Elliot who had just finished speaking to some guy whilst eating her fresh green apple_

"_Ah, our new arrivals have been well, 'transplanted' to us-"_

_Jac nodded her head in response, clearly wanting to move things one_

"_-This is Nurse Jonathon Maconie, coordinator stroke theatre manager"_

_As soon as Jac saw his face, she nearly choked on the piece of apple. So, he wasn't a neurosurgeon after all, and I have to work with him. Joy thought Jac_

"_Nurse?" Jac questioned, a slight hint of annoyance and shame in her voice_

"_Technically" he seemed unfazed by her question_

"_Jac Naylor, Consultant" said Jac smugly, and straight to point making her position clear_

…

"Oh no! He didn't! What happened next?"

"Well after a complicated start" Jac started emphasising the word 'complicated' "I fell in love with him" Jac looked into Jonny's eyes and smiled

"Well, that's lucky! I think you'll find he was very happy that you slept with him"

"Oh is he now?"

"Ah yes – why do you think he arrived at Holby? Nah! That transplant stuff was just a cover-up so he could come and bang you again"

"Jonathon, please get your mind out of the gutter once again!"

Jonny winked at her and they headed into the hotel.

…

They both walked up towards the reception where the receptionist was sat reading a magazine full of TV spoilers. Jac spied this and quickly whispered to Jonny

"Some people clearly just can't wait till the show starts"

"I know, she probably has one of the magazine websites or something on constant refresh on her mobile... Mo uses one it's called Digital something" Jonny replied just in time as the receptionist noticed their presence and went straight into work mode.

"Hello there, my name is Caitlin and I'd like to welcome you to The Lenton Hotel, Wyvern! How my I assist you?" the blonde receptionist said to the pair

"Hi..um we have a reserved room under Jonny Maconie"

Caitlin the receptionist nodded in response and began to check the details. She printed off their room details and went to fetch their keys to the hotel.

"Right, you are staying in Room 315, straight up in the lift to Floor 3, turn right and walk down the corridor! The pool opens from 10am till 10pm, breakfast in the hotel restaurant starts from 8 am and will continue to serve lunch and dinner! Any further questions"

Jonny looked over to Jac who politely shook her head back in response. After being handing a set of keys, Jonny turned to Jac.

"Ah Jac, um you go ahead I need to..." Jonny quickly racked his brain for an excuse to stay "... get a ticket for the car"

Jac raised her eyebrow but soon carried on towards the lift. Once Jac had gone in the lift, Jonny quickly turned back to the receptionist

"Did you get my email? Is the room ready?"

Caitlin noticed the apprehension and nervousness in his face and lightly smiled in reassurance

"Everything is fine and set to your instructions"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jonny walked out into the car park. He knew Jac would watch him from a window out of suspicion making sure he was actually getting a ticket for the car.

**I'll try and update sooner!**

**Ellyn xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this sounds like a broken record but I'm sorry that this chapter has arrived so late! I was on holiday and stuff and had very little internet and no laptop! I also have a new Twitter ( ellynwatchestv) so please follow! I also have a Tumblr too :) ( .com) :D Em has been pestering me for this chapter so I hope it is good enough :D**

Soon enough, Jonny re-joined Jac outside Room 315. When he looked up at Jac, he was met with another suspicious glance.

"What?" Jonny asked whilst he tried to maintain some source of secrecy without giving it all way

"Nothing" replied Jac, still with a hint of suspicion in her voice

In an attempt to change the subject rather quickly, Jonny glanced towards the door and with a quick nudge of his head, encouraged Jac to do the same. Jac then got the room key from her pocket before Jonny's hand flew down to stop her. Unfortunately, Jonny had put a bit too much enthusiasm into the hand-throwing and Jac responded quickly in slight pain. Jonny quickly apologised as he took the key after her hand

Whilst rubbing her slightly red hand, Jac's suspiciousness rose yet again alongside a glare aimed at her man.

"Sorry!" Jonny apologised once again. He often had to repeat apologies. It was often a surprise to him that she hadn't killed him yet. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, Jonny took his hand of Jac and nodded his head in the direction of the door

"Do you remember it?"

"Remember what? That I married an idiot?" Jac replied back to him, with a cheeky tone in her voice as she said the last part

"The room"

"The room.. oh no you didn't" She said to him. As she said it, another grin came from Jonny

"Yes I did!"

"Wow.. Jonny you're such a creep!" Jac said, in surprise to Jonny who was expecting other kinds of emotions

"What! How am I a creep?"

"You remembered the hotel room number that we first did it in!"

"How is that creepy? I think that's pretty romantic, thanks very much!" Jonny said whilst trying not to show that he felt like she had just nicked him with a scalpel

"Now it is.. Imagine if we didn't get married, it's a little odd!" Jac replied, trying to show that she admired the gesture, but also trying to show how it was a little strange. She could see that Jonny felt a little hurt at her words

"But.." she began to see as she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his clothed chest "because we are" She looked up at him and whispered "Its adorable" and she planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jonny sighed happily, and let Jac opened the door. However, to the surprise the surprise of Jac, he swooped behind her and covered her eyes

"Jonny.. what the hell!" Jac exclaimed as she felt herself being moved around in the room, her legs occasionally hitting furniture. Jonny was definitely not going to be a guide dog in the next life!

Soon, Jonny removed his hands as once her eyes readjusted to the light; her eyes fell upon the bed that lay in front of her. The duvet cover had 'JANNY' written out in Ferrero Rocher's (one of Jac's ultimate pregnancy cravings) with a love heart made from red rose petals framing it. Jac had been notified that Janny stood for Jac and Jonny which Mo had come up with before they got back together. Jonny claims that it was a sign that they were going to get back together, and to some people, it probably was!

Jac could feel Jonny behind her and he rested his head on her shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her. After a few minutes of being transfixed on the 'artwork', she turned to face Jonny and thanked him with a long embrace.

…

Soon enough it was 8 o'clock in the evening and the two lovebirds were heading out to dinner. It became almost a tradition in the Maconie marriage to go out to dinner on special occasions at an Italian.

After deliberating between two restaurants recommended by Caitlin the receptionist (One specialised in great pizzas whilst the other served amazing pasta dishes), the couple headed out to dinner. After twenty minutes of walking and narrowly missing the start of what felt like a tropical rainstorm (Thankfully Jac remembered to bring an umbrella which they were both able to fit under – she didn't trust Jonny's judgement of weather when he packed for her) they arrived at the restaurant – pasta (or rather Jac) won

After a couple of minutes, the pair was spotted by a waitress who came to take them to their table. Once the couple had settled in their seats, the waitress pulled out her notepad and introduced herself

"Good evening, my name is Lauren and I shall be your server this evening!" The waitress stated with a smile "May I get you anything to drink?"

Jac and Jonny scanned the wine list and Jac ordered a bottle of Trimbach, which she noted was listed as bone-dry and acidic as a familiar memory popped into her head. Jonny also ordered a pint because he had a feeling he was not going like the wine Jac ordered (and he was right!)

Once their drinks had arrived and the food had been ordered, Jonny reached into the pocket of the jacket that he had brought to wear outside, and pulled out a small box and pushed it across the table towards Jac. Jac took the box from Jonny and smiled. Whatever it was, the box looked expensive. She opened it up and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a small green gem inside it. Jac was amazed at the gift, how expensive it must have been how Jonny could afford it, and how he could pick it out. Then a sudden rush of nervousness washed over her. She briefly glanced down at her bag whilst Jonny took a sip of his beer. What if Jonny didn't think the present was good enough? He'd obviously put a lot of money into it. She hadn't even bought it yet.

Jonny looked up again and noticed the nervousness in Jac's expression.

"Are you ok? Do you not like it?"

"No.." Jac stammered "I love it so much; I just don't think my present is as worthy"

Jonny reached over and placed his hands upon hers and reassured her that he is positive that Jac knows him really well and that he would love her gift no matter what. Reluctantly, Jac reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jonny with a deep breath

"This isn't sex coupons is it?" Jonny said cheekily raising his brow as he watched Jac try and keep and a straight face but failing. He then began to open the envelope, with Jac watching on in case he ripped what was inside and to see his reaction.

Jonny took out the piece of paper that was inside and began to read what was on it. Jac was glad he didn't turn the paper over when he pulled it out. The surprise would have been ruined. Jonny slowly started to work out what his present was as he read the note

_I know how much you've wanted this, and now Jess is born, I think we can go for it – but if it keeps me up at night when Jess isn't! I will take it back! Now turn it over!_

Jonny already had an idea of what this could be and when he turned it over he couldn't believe that it was true. It was a picture of the Wyvern Dogs Home. They were getting a dog. Jac was agreeing to the idea of getting a dog. Jonny was going to have it.

Jonny was going to have the whole shebang!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo.. remember when Ellyn said she would update sooner, well that clearly failed :P I have been away in Jersey and have had no access to laptop last week as my mother needed it for work! Anyway, enough with my excuses! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"We're getting…a dog?" Jonny slowly managed to get out. He could not believe his eyes! Jac had been adamant that she wasn't keen on them getting a dog. Especially a few months into her pregnancy with Jess.

"Yes, but I mean those conditions! I don't care how cute the dog is!"

"So do we have one hidden at a house? Mo's? Sacha's?"

Jac smiled looking at the excitement in Jonny's face as she played with the gem hanging on her new necklace. In answer to Jonny's question, she shook her head.

"Once we go home, we can go up to the Shelter and pick one out – apparently one of the Labradors they rescued has had some puppies and they are now old enough to be adopted!"

"What colour are they? Golden? Brown?"

"I think the woman said that they are a little of black Labradors" Jac replied with a grin that matched the one facing her. Jonny was always bad at guessing, even at Labrador coat colours.

"Aw! My cousin had a black lab when I was little!" Jonny smiled as his mind travelled back to that distant memory. In what seemed like no time at all, the waitress arrived back to take their orders. Jonny ordered the house spaghetti bolognaise which was no surprise to Jac as she felt it highlighted the more childlike qualities of his personality whilst she ordered

fusilli con pancetta e spinaci which she also knew she had to either eat quickly or closely guard it to prevent invading forks from across the table.

After the waitress headed in the direction of the kitchens, Jac glanced out of the window and just like before, let her mind gaze back whilst Jonny read more information about the dog shelter both on the leaflet and online. At first, her mind drifted to the day she slipped on the ward and said a few special words to Jonny.

_ "I was in Japan and every night, I would lie in that tiny Japanese bed, tying myself in knots thinking about what I did to you... to us"_

_"You know... um if this was a disaster movie and you were... Jennifer Aniston and I was... I dunno George Clooney"_

_Jac smirked and then quickly shook her head. In her eyes, George Clooney had nothing on Jonathon Maconie_

_"This would probably be that horrible cliché moment that we'd kiss"_

_"Cliché"_

_"Cheesy"_

_"Awful"_

_"You know the most irritating man I've ever met"_

_"Thank-you"_

_"Which is probably... why I love you?"_

_"Jac... why are you?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Ok-"_

Jac smiled as the memory finished. Their relationship had come a long way since that night in theatre. Another breakup, reconciliation, engagement, a marriage and a pregnancy. Jac's mind then went back to one of her scans and how Jonny was irritating her. Jac was facing a kaleidoscope of emotions and at that moment, Jonny was on her last nerve.

_"Hello again, I'm looking forward to telling everyone all about you, I bet they gonna be well excited and they'll be looking forward to meeting you.. I'm really looking forward to meeting you too"_

_"Jonny"_

_"Yeah"_

_"The foetus can't hear you, I can. Shut up!"_

Whilst Jac's mind was still transfixed on some of her favourite past memories, Jonny found he was looking up at her, admiring her features. He loved her soft ginger hair, whether she wore it straight or curly. The way her green eyes glistened in the light, or how big her pupils grew whenever it was darker. He didn't mind that she was on the thin and bony side, mainly because of her cheekbones. Plus, although Jac would hate to know that he noticed or that it even still existed, she still had the last remnants of baby weight but as Jonny cheekily raised his eyes towards her chest, he didn't mind at all.

Unfortunately for Jonny, Jac had snapped out of her memories when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked Jonny in her face, followed his eye line before rolling her eyes, sighing and calling his name out.

"Jonny"

"Hmm" Jonny replied, snapping out of what he was doing

"Stop being a perv"

At first, Jonny's mind was being a little slow

"What? I wasn't doing anything"

Jac raised an infamous eyebrow as she waited for Jonny to catch up. Soon enough, Jonny realised that his wife caught him staring at her chest. His cheeks began to show a little pinkness as he meekly apologised. He then replied back with one of his cheeky remarks which in turn gained a tut and another rolling of eyes.

Once their food had arrived, the couple dug in and began their dinner conversations. The conversations varied from Jonny needing his hair cut to the possible names of their future dog. Jac had ruled out any cliché traditional dog names like Fido or Rover, or human names like Gary, Mark or Robbie.

The couple enjoyed the rest of their meal and ventured back to the hotel.

**Ta-dah! It's ever so slightly shorter than normal but I wanted to get it up tonight and if I wrote anymore, it would be rambling and not as good :) SO HERE YOU ARE EM! YOU DON'T NEED TO KILL ME! **

**Also, my personal Twitter (ellynrebeccaxo) is nearly at 100 followers :O Who knows, the faster I get there, the faster the next chapter comes? (Maybe, possibly, probably not) and also follow my second (ellynwatchestv) where I want to ramble on about telly :P This is also where any Twittter updates about my stories will be :)**

**If there is a massive delay between chapters its for a good reason! I managed to get into University and I am leaving on the 21st - this means I am relatively busy up until then with packing and stuff!**

**Ellyn xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta-dah! I just want to warn you that this chapter is very memory based and hopefully fluffy enough for everyone! I tried to make it extra fluffy and happy due to the depressingness of the episode and the crazy amount of depressing fanfics on here! I hope you like it :D  
**

Soon enough Jonny and Jac were back in the hotel room, feeling slightly bloated after their meals. They found themselves making insignificant chatter about the past year.

"I was so nervous" Jac said remembering back to the big day

"You? Nervous?" Jonny replied back with another infamous grin which was met with its infamous reply. After a quick chuckle, Jonny continued the conversation by trying to make Jac feel better

"Every bride is nervous"

"Yes, but not every bride is two months pregnant and are yet to tell anyone"

"That made you nervous?"

"Like hell it did!" Jac said as her mind faded back

…

_Jac stood in front of the mirror. This was it. She was getting married. It wasn't a massive do, in a big fancy cathedral with each pew decorated with a dozen white roses at its opening but it was her wedding. Her wedding to her man._

_She took a deep breath as she brushed her hands down, straightening out her dress before stopping around her stomach. He wouldn't be able to see. Her little bump was hidden underneath. She had known for a few weeks now and had so far managed to keep it all under wraps. She knew she needed to tell people. Tell him. Yet, today was going to be the hardest of all. She knew Jonny had placed a large order of alcohol to be served during the reception. How was she going to avoid celebratory champagne?_

_Her brain had been a bit scatty for the past few days but luckily most people had put it down to bridal nerves. In fairness to Jac, 45% of her nerves were bridal but her pregnancy nerves were overwhelming. _

_Unbeknownst to Jac, Mo had walked into the room to see how Jac was doing and to see if she was ready so they could get the show on the road. Mo could see that Jac looked a little distracted._

"_Jac?" No response, Jac didn't even realise that there was someone else in the room_

"_Jac?" Mo tried again but the redhead was still in some sort of daze_

"_Earth calling Jac Soon-To-Be-Maconie- Naylor" Mo tried for the third time. After receiving yet another blank response, Mo moved further into the room to see if she could hit Jac's line of vision. Thankfully Jac had seen Mo, and in her own Naylorish way, pretended to look busy as if to show she wasn't distracted._

"_What?" Jac replied, trying to put on her usual tone_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes. I'm fine."_

"_Yeah but yo-"_

"_-I'm fine Maureen. Stop fussing"_

_Sighing, Mo moved on with the conversation. From her past experiences with Jac, she had learnt that it's best sometimes to leave her to it. Otherwise known as get Jonny to pester her about it. Yet, Mo still felt like there was something different._

"_Fine – are you ready? We need to get this show on the road as we need to be there in twenty minutes, or thirty if you wanted to follow the traditional 'bride being fashionably late route'"_

_Jac looked once more in the mirror. This was it. She was getting married, and she needed to tell him before the reception. _

…

Jonny watched Jac, seeing her eyes glazed and fixed as her mind was reminiscing. They were both lying on top of the duvet covers, and whilst Jac was silent in her memories, Jonny had switched on the news, put it on mute with the captions, and lightly chuckled to himself at how the captions were never in time to the newsreaders.

Soon Jac came out of her daydream and was met by gentle stroking of her arm. She leaned in further as Jonny wrapped his warm, strong arms around her, protecting her. She absentmindedly picked up a rose petal, and watched it fall back onto the bed, landing on Jonny's trouser leg.

"I remember when you told me"

Jac smiled "Really? You weren't too drunk?"

"I wasn't. Yet anyway"

"I remember the look on your face – it was hilarious"

"Hey! It's not exactly fun almost choking on champagne!"

"From where I was standing, and pretty much everyone else in the room it was hilarious!"

"Whatever. It was definitely the best part of the day!"

"Even more than when Sacha slipped and fell on his arse on the dance floor?"

"Yep"

"Michael being rejected by your cousin?"

"Definitely!"

"Daniel telling you that if you didn't treat his 'Auntie' Jac well then he wouldn't share a piece of cake with you again!"

"I have to admit, that was pretty cute but… yes!"

"Marrying me?"

"Yep" Jonny said, not fully registering what she had said. After he was met with raised eyebrows, he quickly rephrased his answer

"I mean, well, they are pretty much on par with each other!"

After leaving him with a smiley suspicious glance, Jac began to lightly chuckle and thought back to her little baby at home. She was probably causing all sorts of havoc at Mo's. Mo probably can't remember what sleep is, Jac thought to herself.

As Jac was thinking about their precious little one at home, Jonny let his own mind fade back to that day. The moment he found out he was going to be a father

…

_It was official! They had done it. They were married. Mr and Mrs Maconie. The Maconies. Man and Wife. After the ceremony, the newlyweds and their witnesses travelled back to Albie's they were met with the rest of Jonny's family and their favourite people from the hospital, and a few colleagues who had managed to scrape in. Prior to the wedding, Jonny and Mo had set up little tables and created a little dance floor, which Jonny hoped he could drag his future Mrs onto._

_The room erupted with a loud cheer, and congratulations were heard all over the room!_

_After the surprisingly delicious meal served, the speeches began. It started off with Mo and Sacha giving their respective best woman/groomsmen of honour speeches (although Jac ensured that they didn't take on these roles too seriously and it was more for Jonny's sake), then Jonny moved on to his heartfelt speech about how he has loved Jac since the moment he first laid eyes on her, and how he wanted to be there and protect her for the rest of his life. The room awed. Jac rolled her eyes with a smile. Jac knew that this was it. She hadn't taken a sip of the champagne on the table. Jonny was halfway through. He would notice any second. She needed to do it soon. In fact, she needed to do it now._

_Suddenly, Jac stood up. As everyone suddenly turned to look at her, her stomach turned to butterflies. Jonny looked up at his wife with a puzzled glance._

"_Jac?"_

_Jac motioned for him to give her the microphone. She took a deep breath as she brought the microphone up to her mouth to speak._

"_Um.." Jac began to feel a little flustered as she glanced around at all the faces looking back at her_

"_I..um, well I know it's not usual for the bride to make a speech but, I'm not the average bride. I never thought I'd ever be one. I just want to personally say thank you to everyone here. As some of you know, I have spent most of my life on my own. For a long time, I've grown to prefer it that way. I learnt how to look after myself, know what is good for me and what I need to do to get on in life. I didn't want a relationship. They just got in the way. I know that might sound a little hypocritical to those who have known me for a long time but that was always at the back of my mind._

_So, I want to thank those of you, who have taught me that it's ok to not be on my own. To have friends. To have relationships. If you had said to me, 20 years ago that I would have friends like Sacha, Michael, even Mo. Or that I'd have an amazing man in my life that I can now call my husband. I would have told you that you were mad. _

_Jonny, I should say this more often but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have shown me how to love someone so much._

_So, like I said, I'd never thought I'd have this life. Friends, great colleagues, a fantastic job. Be a bride"_

_She looked down at Jonny who was about to take a long sip of champagne_

"_I'd also never thought I'd be a __**mother**__" She said finally with a smile, feeling the weight slowly rising off her shoulders._

_As soon as the word 'mother' reached his ears, Jonny was frozen with amazement. So much so that he started to choke on his champagne. After an embarrassing splutter of flying champagne, Jonny looked up at a smiling Jac._

"_You're… p-pr-pregnant?" Jonny stuttered, barely getting the words out of his mouth_

_Nodding Jac replied "Two months" with the smile still showing off to the world_

_Jonny immediately stood up and gathered Jac in his arms as a round of applause and cheers erupted from the room. After hugging Jac for what felt like forever, Jonny leant forward and let his lips meet hers, his mind still racing. _

_She was pregnant._

_They were going to be a proper family!_

…

Jonny couldn't help but smile at the memory. He had been so lost and transfixed in his own memory that he hadn't noticed Jac slip into the bathroom. When he realised he was alone in the bed, and the only light that was on was Jac's beside lamp, he realised something was going on.

He was about to call for Jac, when she suddenly reappeared at the bathroom door. She was dressed only in a black silk robe, and lingerie that he loved her in. His heart leapt out of his mouth. God, she was beautiful, and incredibly sexy.

As she slowly walked towards him, he knew he was in for a good night.


End file.
